The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as Hosta hybrid (Tratt.), and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Singing in the Rain’.
The new plant was discovered in 2002 by the inventor, Clarence H. Falstad, III, as a non-induced, naturally occurring whole-plant sport mutation of Hosta ‘Blue Umbrellas’ (not patented) in the plant tissue culture laboratory at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. USA. Asexual propagation of the plant at the same nursery by tissue culture and division has shown that the unique and distinct characteristics of this new plant are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.